


Kinktober List for 2020

by Zaidee (Eyrine)



Series: Kinktober Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, kinktober list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee
Summary: A list of prompts for Kinktober 2020!
Series: Kinktober Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106147
Comments: 27
Kudos: 125





	Kinktober List for 2020

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little early, but since a lot of people are at home now because of COVID-19 I thought I'd make a list for kinktober.
> 
> Everyone has different likes and dislikes when it comes to these prompts, so feel free to swap a prompt with a prompt from another day if you like that one better. On day 31, you can combine previous prompts or add something that is not on the list. It's all up to you.
> 
> This list is also on [tumblr](https://quacking-feck.tumblr.com/post/614490904951160832/early-kinktober-list-for-2020).

Day 1: First Time | Sadism/Masochism | Gags | Baths

Day 2: Balcony Sex | Hickeys | Caging | Knotting

Day 3: Creampie | Nudes | Hate-fucking | Orgasm Denial

Day 4: Blindfolds | Face-sitting | Mommy/Daddy | Fisting

Day 5: Asphyxiation | Size Difference | Public Sex | Teasing

Day 6: Rimming | Lactation | Dominance/Submission | Mirrors

Day 7: Fingering | Whips | Watersports | Cunnilingus

Day 8: Corset | Stalking | Swinging/Partner Swap | Titfucking

Day 9: Knife Play | Hybrids | Sleepy Sex | Begging

Day 10: Lingerie | Aphrodisiacs | Wax Play | Scat

Day 11: Prostitution | Spanking | Licking | Sex Toys

Day 12: Vore | Lapdance | Orgy | Drunken Sex

Day 13: Seduction | Handjobs | Roleplay | Humiliation

Day 14: Stranger Sex | Frottage | Facial | Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

Day 15: Masturbation | Pet Play | Latex | Dirty Talk

Day 16: Scissoring | Impact Play | Body Swap | Macro/Micro

Day 17: Tickling | Formal Wear | Medical Play | Sex Demon

Day 18: Mind Break | Hair-pulling | Praise | Anal Sex

Day 19: Thigh-fucking | Nipple Play | Master/Slave | Cuckolding

Day 20: Human Furniture | Stockings | Shower Sex | Emeto

Day 21: Sexting | Cock-warming | Pegging | Sixty-nine

Day 22: Recording | Branding | Threesome | Feet

Day 23: Cross-dressing | Stripping | Tentacles | Piercings

Day 24: Massage | Omorashi | Collaring | Food Play

Day 25: Against a Wall | Biting | Bondage | Age Play

Day 26: Swallowing | Gender Change | Uniforms | Fucking Machine

Day 27: Inflation | Phone Sex | Groping | Deep-throating

Day 28: Shibari | Scratching | Xenophilia | Overstimulation

Day 29: Glory Hole | Worshipping | Dry Humping | Sensory Deprivation

Day 30: Aftercare | Role Reversal | Leather | Enemas

Day 31: Anything you want!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Soft Touches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746156) by [Elveny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny)
  * [Kinktober - 2020 (Кинктобрь на русском)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758822) by [Yuu_Sangre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre)
  * [Blindfold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877721) by [Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77/pseuds/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77)
  * [Knotting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838433) by [Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77/pseuds/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77)
  * [Nudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795428) by [Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77/pseuds/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77)
  * [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750914) by [Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77/pseuds/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77)
  * [I go Public for your Size](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042541) by [Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77/pseuds/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77)
  * [Skywalkerova vila](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753191) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Profesor obrany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797939) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Zraněn ve službě](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813137) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Odměna a trest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838226) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Hřát si hada na prsou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861089) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Dobré ráno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912356) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Trest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954344) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Jedno splněné přání](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973754) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Sázka na jistotu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990557) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Diskrétní klub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030094) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Fantazii se meze nekladou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030346) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Z pohledu toho druhého](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085372) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Z nejhlubšího corellianského pekla přímo k vám](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085846) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Ve vlastnictví pana Gravese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102301) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Máte novou zprávu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136294) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Příjemně strávený večer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152888) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [V Mlokově kufru](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167009) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [A žili spolu šťastně...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239515) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Pohlední muži v uniformách](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254689) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Cyare be'vode an](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947432) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Riduur be'mand'alor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042608) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)
  * [Rumir Kinktober 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766067) by [PandaPantsLuvsU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPantsLuvsU/pseuds/PandaPantsLuvsU)




End file.
